Surpresas e Sorrisos
by Isabella Mauch
Summary: Fic yaoi Yuki x Shuichi, com um lemon implícito e bem leve. Yuki fez uma música para o Shuichi e depois disso muitas coisas vão mudar entre eles. Título ruim, resumo pior ainda.


Fic yaoi (Yuki x Shuichi), com um lemon implícito e bem leve. Yuki fez uma música para o Shuichi e depois disso muitas coisas vão mudar entre eles. Título ruim, resumo pior ainda.

**Surpresas e Sorrisos**

Depois de cantar a música improvisada que fiz pra você, nos tiram do palco e vamos pra casa, juntos. Você dirige em silêncio, sem olhar para mim. Lhe pergunto em que pensa sem ter uma resposta. Quase começo a chorar quando percebo que está sério demais e pára na frente da casa do Hiro.

Desce. Tem dez minutos pra pegar suas coisas e voltar, senão vou pra casa sozinho.

Yuki! – grito abraçando-o, sem acreditar.

Dez minutos e cinqüenta e cinco segundos – disse olhando para o relógio.

Saio correndo, pego minhas coisas o mais rápido que posso, com medo que vá embora sem mim. É claro que demoro mais que dez minutos, mas você não liga. Continua esperando. E quando saio com minha pequena mala, nem tão pequena assim, está me esperando com o porta-malas aberto.

Continuamos em silêncio, não me atrevo a dizer qualquer coisa que possa deixá-lo irritado. E está sendo muito difícil, tenho tanto a dizer. Sem perceber, começo a bater com os dedos na porta do carro, a melodia da música que improvisei pra você.

O que você quer? – pergunta secamente.

Nada...

Então pára com isso! Ta me dando nos nervos.

Yuki... Era sobre mim, não era? Sobre a gente? Era pra mim?

Fica em silêncio. Nem quando faz isso consigo sentir raiva ou ficar chateado. Só fico triste. Triste por pensar que talvez esteja enganado e não signifique nada pra você. Mas se fosse assim, por que está me levando de volta, por que sempre me aceita novamente?

Chegamos em casa. Deixo minhas coisas num canto e vou pro sofá ligar a TV.Quero ver se ainda está passando alguma coisa do show. Você vem e senta do meu lado, muito mais perto que de costume. Deito a cabeça no seu ombro e você não me repele, mas também não me abraça.

Sim, está passando a transmissão do show no noticiário. A banda que se apresentou antes do Nittle Grasper começa a tocar. Chego mais perto e o abraço pela cintura. Ele levanta e vai para o quarto. Suspiro, levantando e indo atrás. Nos encontramos no corredor, você tem um cobertor na mão e esta voltando para a sala. Sorrio e volto também.

Você senta e me chama para sentar novamente a seu lado. Sento, um pouco distante. Você me puxa para perto, nos cobre com o cobertor e me abraça. Me sinto tão feliz! Yuki me abraçando! Nem posso acreditar! Aos poucos, começo a sentir sono e acabo dormindo em seus braços.

A transmissão do show acaba e a TV sai do ar. Por incrível que pareça, ainda estou deitado no seu colo e você continua a me abraçar.

Isso não esteve tão mal – você diz, sem perceber que estou acordando.

Yuki – murmuro, sonolento.

Bem-vindo à casa, Shuichi – Yuki está sorrindo.

Yuki! – Sorrio também, abraçando-o mais forte.

Estava acordado? – pergunta ainda sorrindo.

Yuki, me abraça?

Tem certeza?

Não seja mal, não é justo!

Ah... se tem tanta vontade de me abraçar, vamos para a cama.

Não... que quer dizer com isso?

Isso é um não?

Mas... claro que não.

O que deu em você, Yuki? Por que me trata com tanto carinho? Não que eu não goste, estou adorando tudo isso. É que me deixa confuso. Nunca vi você agir assim. Nem quando voltou de Nova York e foi me buscar pra voltar pra sua casa. Você só disse que eu poderia voltar se quisesse, mas me fez dormir no sofá e guardar minhas coisas na área de serviço.

Mesmo assim, voltei pra você. Não consigo ficar longe. Sem você eu morro. Não foi fácil dormir no sofá. Fazer amor com você e logo depois ser mandado pra fora do quarto. Me senti usado, mas agüentei por amor a você. Depois voltou a indiferença, sua frieza pior que nunca. Por fim descobri que estava escrevendo uma música que não seria cantada por mim.

Não suportei, foi meu limite. Saí de casa por vontade própria, algo que jamais pensei que fosse fazer. Caí naquela depressão profunda, queria morrer. Você definitivamente não me amava, não sentia nada por mim. Havia me usado e depois jogado fora. Para me animar um pouco e tentar reagir, preferi pensar que era o amor da minha vida escrevendo uma música pra banda que já fora minha razão de viver.

Ajudou um pouco. Eu queria te ver, dizer isso pra você mesmo que não me ouvisse. Fui ao festival com o Hiro e encontrei sei irmão no lugar em que você devia estar. Dessa vez quis matá-lo. Sentei-me quieto, com o choro entalado na garganta.

Quando Ryuichi começou a cantar e percebi que a música era sobre mim, sobre nós, esqueci o resto de mágoa e tristeza que sentia. Fui cantar com ele, vi você no meio da multidão. Meu bloqueio, minha depressão, tudo de ruim que sentia desapareceu com seu meio sorriso.

Na hora pensei naquela música e decidi cantá-la para você. Sei que deve ter achado uma droga, porque pra você eu não tenho nenhum talento. Não importa, eu fiz de coração, só pra você saber o que eu sinto. Como se eu nunca tivesse dito! Mas não custa lembrar.

Você me pega nos braços e eu te olho surpreso. Faz sinal para que eu me cale e me leva para o quarto. Olho para a porta um pouco triste, sabendo que vai me usar como sempre e depois me mandar embora do seu quarto. Acho que finalmente percebi que só sirvo para satisfazer suas necessidades. E não me importo. Te amo e quero ficar com você de qualquer jeito.

Me deita com um cuidado incomum na cama e começa a me beijar. Sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Você olha pra mim e sorri. Eu te abraço, enquanto sinto seus lábios em meu pescoço. Minha camiseta sendo retirada. Começo a desabotoar sua camisa. Nossas roupas vão se amontoando ao lado da cama. Você beija todo o meu corpo como nunca fez antes.

E pela primeira vez deixa eu te beijar também. Sua pele é tão doce, tão macia. Do jeito que eu imaginava que seria. Ouço meu nome e olho pro seu rosto pra te ver com o sorriso mais lindo que já deu pra mim. Então está gostando dos meus beijos? Depois de beijar sua pele toda, cada centímetro, e perceber que não agüento mais, chego mais perto. Beijo seus lábios e você me corresponde, me abraça e me vira, ficando sobre mim.

Acaricio seu rosto e ganho mais um beijo. Afasto um pouco as pernas para você poder se ajeitar melhor entre elas. Sinto você entrando em mim de vagar, com cuidado, como se temesse me machucar. Você fecha os olhos e começa a se mexer lentamente. Eu o aperto em meus braços e arranho suas costas de leve, você sempre briga comigo quando faço algo assim, porque deixa marcas e você não quer. Desculpe, não deu pra evitar.

Escuto seus gemidos misturados aos meus. Em todo esse tempo que estivemos juntos nunca foi assim. Você nunca se entregou desse jeito. Mas... o que é isso? Meu rosto assume um tom levemente vermelho. Envergonhado depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? Sim. E por que? Porque de repente, sinto você tocar em uma parte de mim que nunca tinha tocado antes. Mais de uma vez quando fizemos amor você me deixou literalmente na mão e tive que dar um jeito sozinho. Não hoje. Sinto suas carícias na mesma velocidade com que se move dentro de mim. Como isso é bom...

Não agüentamos essa doce tortura por muito tempo mais. Chegamos juntos ao ápice. Você cai sobre mim, seu coração batendo rápido, como sua respiração. Foi tão maravilhoso. Sussurro um "eu te amo" no seu ouvido e você, pra variar, nem liga. Ficamos abraçados até nos recuperarmos.

Murmuro um protesto quando você sai de dentro de mim e deita de lado, sei que é hora de ir. Me sinto cansado, queria ficar aqui abraçado a você, só aproveitando essa sensação tão boa que toma conta de mim. Não sei se tenho forças pra levantar e ir pro sofá. Tento, mas você me impede.

Aonde pensa que vai? – sua voz é doce, como eu sempre quis, cheia de carinho. Devo estar ouvindo coisas.

Pro sofá – respondi tristemente.

Não mesmo! De agora em diante você dorme aqui.

Yuki!

Ia te abraçar, mas você fugiu. Sentou-se na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo. Típico. Devia estar procurando seus cigarros. Mais uma vez você me surpreende, tirando de lá uma caixinha preta pequena demais pra guardar cigarros. Volta a deitar-se de lado, apoiado em um braço e segurando a caixinha com a outra mão.

Sabe o que é isso?

Não...

Abre – você a entregou para mim.

Olhei curioso, pensando se devia abrir ou não. Enquanto penso, você puxa o lençol e nos cobre. E depois olha pra mim como que pedindo pra abrir logo. Faço o que quer e quase desmaio quando vejo duas alianças douradas dentro.

Yuki... isso... é...

É sobre você, sobre nós, Shuichi. Quando Seguchi me pediu pra fazer uma música para o Nittle Grasper eu neguei. Não queria fazer isso com você. Então me veio a idéia. Eu tinha muito pra te dizer e decidi te dizer por meio daquela música.

Yuki...

De hoje em diante – disse ele pegando a menor das alianças e colocando no meu dedo anelar da mão esquerda – você será meu marido e eu serei o seu.

Ele sorriu. Tão lindo vê-lo sorrindo. Peguei a outra aliança e coloquei no dedo dele.

Eu te amo, Yuki! Promete que vai sempre assim? Assim como hoje?

Prometo que não vou mais magoar você.

Deito no peito dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço de leve, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha.

Shuichi?

Yuki! Adoro quando você diz meu nome!

Ai shiteru, koibito...

Deixo que duas ou três lágrimas caíam. Lágrimas de alegria. Depois de tanto insistir, ele finalmente é meu. Ele finalmente me ama. Yuki... ficaremos sempre juntos, meu amor. Dormimos abraçados. O tempo passa e ele continua como naquela noite, carinhoso, gentil, doce. Vive dizendo que meu amor e minha insistência mudaram ele. Fizeram ele voltar a ser o que era, a ser feliz. E eu sou mais feliz ainda, porque o tenho junto a mim.

Oi! Antes de começar com meus comentários chatos, queria agradecer os que leram isso até o fim! Obrigada mesmo! Agora sim, vamos aos comentários chatos!

Essa fic, como acontece com tudo o que eu escrevo, era pra ser uma coisa e acabou virando outra. Primeiro era pra ser uma songfic relatando o que aconteceu com o Shuichi e o Yuki depois dos OVA's, mas ai surtei de vez e decidi mudar o foco narrativo pro Shuichi.

Escrevi toda ela ouvindo Iceman (a música que o Yuki escreveu pro Shuichi, pro Nittle Grasper cantar) e In The Moonlight (a música que o Shuichi improvisou pro Yuki). As duas são lindas, assim como toda a trilha da série.

Sou apaixonada por Gravitation! E há algum tempo estava querendo escrever uma fic da série! Não sei se ficou bom, mas foi divertido escrever (menos a parte do quase lemon, quase enfartei pra escrever isso, não levo muito jeito).

Sem mais comentários chatos. Só pedindo desculpas se a fic ficou meio OOC. E implorando comentários! Me ajudem a melhorar as baboseiras que eu escrevo


End file.
